Careful what you wish for
by Born2BeBeri
Summary: When Rose Weasley and her friends had the change to change history, one of them wished that purebloods and muggleborns had lived in piece from the start. The consequences are different from what they expected and they have to live with them. Careful what you wish for..
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She felt like crying. She knew this was wrong, very wrong. Rose felt tears rolling down on her face as she wrapped her arms around her body to prevent herself from falling apart.

"Scorpius..."

His usually ice cold eyes were full of hope at that moment. He hurried to her and wipped the tears off her face with his thumbs softly. Rose closed her eyes. She couldn't bare to see him like that. Not when everything he hoped for was impossible.

"No, Rose. Don't say it."

Just the sound of his voice made Rose wanting to collapse on the floor and sob. They were both miserable and she knew it was his fault. Everything was ruined. Suddenly Rose opened her eyes and stared up at him. If she had been a Weasley she wouldn't have looked at him like that now. With a mask on her face that showed no emotion. Her eyes hurt as she held back her tears. She took a deep breath and forced herself to push him away from her.

"What? That this awfully messed up situation is your fault? I knew it wasn't your aim to screw things up like that, Scorp, but we can't do anything to change it!" she howled. "We tried everything to fix this, but we couldn!"

He watched her silently the way he reminded him of his old self. A smirk played on his lips that Rose saw on her own lips before in the mirror. A smirk that was tipically Malfoy-ish. Rose knew she should be scared his behaviour changed, though it made her feel comfortable.

"You are in love with _him_, aren't you?" whispered Scorpius, holding back a crazy laugh. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later. He was always the charming one."

Rose couldn't believe he just said that. How dare he? She did not fall in love with Albus! He was her cousin after all! Well, not anymore...  
If she had been a Weasley she would have slapped him right on the spot, but Malfoys handled situations like that differently. With awfully calm behaviour. They hid their anger and insulted with words instead. Rose wasn't able to lift her hand and hit Scorpius as hard as she could. However, thousands of ideas came to her mind that would offend Scorpius.  
He ran his hands through his dark blond hair. The samee blond as her hair has been for the past few months.

"Fuck you, Scorpius! If you had the guts to tell me you love me before everything we-" she scowled but couldn't finish the sentence.

They what? They would have been together? They would have kissed and gone on dates?

"What, Rose? I wanna hear it!" The hope was back in his eyes and she hated it. It seemed like she had to be the strong one.

Before answering, Rose recalled the memory, when her father... Ron Weasley told her and Hugo about Draco Malfoy calling their mother a mudblood. He told them everything about his facial expression, how much hate it showed. Rose was pretty sure her face was pretty similar to what Draco's oncle had been.

"Maybe we could have shagged without being siblings. You would have loved it, right? But now-" Rose sent one last glare to Scorpius. "Now it's Al who'll fuck me and you stuck believing that I'm the same Rose I was before the curse."

Scorpius looked like he was gonna lose it but Rose didn't wait for it to happen. She walked away from him, leaving him alone with his misery, not like Rosalie Weasley but Nessarose Malfoy would do.


	2. The dating rule

**Chapter 1: The dating rule**

As Rose Weasley was watching a grinning Alexander Wood in the middle of her room, she slowly regretted promising Lily Luna Potter she would help them announcing at the party that they were now a couple. Although Alex had been one of the best friends of Lily's brother, James, everybody knew it wouldn't stop James from destroying his best friend.

"So, are you ready?" asked Rose, as she opened her door slightly to hear the sound of the party. Rose had thought the casual party the Weasley-Potter clan were throwing in their family mansion would be an event of disasters, but the look on Alex's face showed her he thought otherwise, which was a huge problem.

_"Rose, I need your help!"_

_She glanced up from her book and narrowed her eyes. Lily stormed into the kitchen with a plucky expression on her pretty, freckled face. Knowing Lily wouldn't leave her alone until she got what she wanted, Rose closed her book and pushed it away. Lily pulled a chair out and sat beside her cousin, taking a toast from Rose's plate._

_"You know, Lil, when you need one's help, you don't eat their breakfast." grinned Rose at the younger girl._

_"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes, taking a bite from the toast. "This is really important. I need your help."_

_"With what?" Since Lily lowered her voice, Rose suspected the topic was really important to Lily indeed._

_Before answering, Lily made sure none of their relatives were awake yet. She knew Rose liked having breakfast before the rest of the family did, because when it came to food, the whole Weasley-Potter clan would eat up everything that is eatable, making such a huge deal out of a simple meal._

_"So..." Started Lily. "I told you I fancied Alex, right? Well. Last week he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."_

_The truth was that Rose wasn't as surprised as Lily thought she would be. Rose and Alex were both Gryffindor prefects, although in different years, but last year they got paired up to do rounds together and one night when Rose was disappointed Scorpius Malfoy, the fellow Gryffindor prefect and the best friend of Rose had got a higher mark on a transfiguration essay than Rose, Alex revealed he got a huge crush on his best friend's little sister, due to the fact he spent lots of time at the Weasley-Potter mansion, and he intended to tell Lily sometime during the summer._  
_A few weeks later it turned out that secretly Lily liked the boy back, and shared the news with Rose, because Lily knew Rose could keep secrets._

_"That's really great, Lily!" chuckled Rose quietly. "And what do need my help with?"_

_"Well, you know..." A slight blush appeared on Lily's cheek as she looked down on the table, avoiding Rose's eyes. "We want to break the news to the family at the party the parents' gonna throw. And since we'd all had the dating rule since the end of last year, I need you to make sure Alex passes."_

_The dating rule of the Weasley-Potter kids was something Rose came up with during taking her OWLs to protect themselves from heartbreak. People tented to show interest towards one of them, only because their family was famous. They couldn't really see who wanted to date them for themselves and not for fame. So the deal was that once in a while when the family had a party the kids brought their love interests there, and the rest of the family decided if they were worthy of dating one of them or not. _  
_Of course, in Alex's case it was different, thanks to his long friendship with James, but Rose guessed Lily was afraid of her brother's judgment. James liked scaring away every single boy who tried to date his female cousins, convincing the others they just want to end up in the newspapers. He would surely freak out if he knew Alex want to touch his baby sister in an inappropriate way and throw a fit._

_"Merlin, Lily." Rose forgot about her breakfast and book, grabbing Lily's hands in hers. "You ask me to hold James back from throwing a fit at his best friend. Not to mention what Albus would do."_

_"No, no!" Lily teared her hands out of Rose's, then she stood u with a sudden movement, wandering around the table. "Just prepare him somehow. You know how the boys ask stupid questions like 'What do you thing of the famous escape from Gringotts' and such. I mean, everybody knows it was awesome, they'll think he say that to take advantage of me!"_

_Rose could see that Lily was about to lose it, and that she also seemed to care about Alex a lot, and kind of felt guilty. She was the one who created that dating rule, after all... She couldn't say no. Lily was clearly happy that guy, and it wasn't her fault that a certain someone broke Rose's heart._

_"Fine." A small smile played on Rose's lips. "I'll see what I can do."_

_"Really?" The next moment Lily was hugging Rose so tightly she could barely breathe, while she screamed like a banshee. "Thank you, Rosie. THANK YOU!"_

Rose also remembered Lily swearing she would give her dessert to Rose for a whole moth after the party, and Rose was really hoping everything would go just fine.

"Of course I'm fine." Alexander shrugged his shoulders. " It's just a party."

The image of delicious cakes and cupcakes faded in Rose's mind. She walked up to Alex, grabbed his arms and shook him violently. "It is NOT just a party, do you understand? It is very important, okay? Lily counts on you to behave. The moment you walk down to the hall, it's going to be like you are in the Triwizard Tournament. Everybody's gonna watch if you win or die."

Thank Merlin Alex got used to Rose acting like a madwoman during patrolling, because he'd be terrified of her right now. Instead of taking a step back from Rose, Alex nodded, patting Rose on the shoulder.

"Fine. I'm going to be a good boy." The fact that he wasn't smiling or grinning was good, showing Rose how serious he was for Lily's sake.

"Good." Rose felt her nerves calming down slowly, so she fixed her fancy dress and started a monologue that professor McGonagall would be proud of.

"Just to be clear. When you chat, the only acceptable subjects are quidditch, weather, education and how I'm gonna do a happy dance tomorrow when I'll get more OWLs than Scorpius. I suggest you you avoid talking about how uncle Harry and my parents saved the whole world from the evil and the success of uncle George's company." Rose finally breathed, feeling that her face was all red. " And for Merlin's sake, forget about talking how cute Lily is, or how good it feels like to kiss her and such disgusting things. Or else James will end up in St. Mungo's and each of our uncle's gonna plot a painful revenge for you."

Rose didn't wait for Alex's respond, she walked out of her room, suspecting that Alex probably needed time to deal with that amount of information.  
Ad she approached the hall, the music and the sound of chatting grew louder. The smells of delicious food brought a huge smile to Rose's lips, ignoring everybody around her for a moment. That is, until Lily suddenly appeared next to her. Unlike Rose, Lily was a natural beauty, and the fact that she would soon see her boyfriend made her seem even more beautiful. Of course Rose was told she was beautiful too, but the boy who said that lied to her in other things as well, and Rose was unable to believe anything in connection with what he said to her.  
Lily's strapless baby blue dress brought out the deeper blue of her eyes, while Rose's dress was yellow like a sunflower, and Rose hated sunflowers, but Dominique insisted on Rose wearing it, saying it would make her flawlessly pale skin more noticeable. Rose thought it was stupid, but one never say no to a part-veela, unless they want to be destroyed.

"When is he coming down?" A small frown could be seen on Lily Potter's pretty porcelain face.

"Sooner than you think." Rose wrapped one of her arms around her cousin's shoulders to calm her down a bit. "Everything is going to be alright, don't worry.

Lily seemed to relax at her words, smiling lightly, then she hid a paper in the pocket of her dress. As the frown disappeared from Lily's face, it appeared on her older cousin's. Rose unwrapped her arm abruptly, and put her hands on her hips.

"Lily, what is that paper?" She examined Lily's expression closely, and when she got more nervous than usual, Rose snapped. "Are you making bets today? Honestly, you are worse than uncle George. Let me see it."

"Why do you wanna see it?" Lily's tone turned defensive.

"Because I may like to bet as well." Well, that was a lie, Rose hated when her cousins bet on things. She thought it was simply an idiotic thing to do. And thanks to that, the Weasley-Potter kids started betting on Rose.

Considering Lily wouldn't escape anywhere, while she waited for Alex, she made a move and taired the paper out of her cousin's dress. When she took a close look on it, Rose felt like she was going to faint. This time her dear cousins made a bet on who would get more OWLs, Rose or Scorpius Malfoy. That wouldn't have been Rose's problem, if there had not been a single name under Scorpius' name. And that name was Albus Potter's. Rose got angry, and felt betrayed. Albus was her favourite cousin! They had been best friend since they were little babies. But of course Albus was Scorpius' friend as well, although it didn't calmed Rose down. She looked around in the spacious room, searching for Albus with her eyes. When she found him, she could see a boy talking to him whom Rose had never seen before. She also realized that Lily was no longer next to her, due to Alex's appearance.  
Albus must have felt his favourite cousin's gaze on him, because he said something to the stranger boy and walked to Rose, who had a look on her face that screamed murder. She folded her arms tensely, balling the betting paper in her palm.

"Have you know about this?" asked Albus, pointing towards Lily and Alex, who were now holding hands and talking to Harry and Ginny.

"Of course, I have!" Rose throw the paper at Albus, hissing the words in his ear. Albus just rolled his eyes at Rose. "Explain yourself!"

"What do you want me to explain?"

"Why did you bet on Scorpius?"

Albus must have suspected Rose was really upset about the deal, so he handed her his glass full of firewhiskey, then ran his hand through the black mess he called his hair.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He sent an apologetic smile to Rose. "Everybody knows you get more support when it comes to your childish competition."

Rose considered what Albus had said and she realized he kind of made a point.  
When Rose made friends with Scorpius in their first year, the whole Weasley-Potter clan freaked out. It took time until Rose managed to convince Albus Scorpius wasn't as bas as he thinks, but the rest of their family couldn't get used to his presence entirely. It was natural they took Rose's side in every argument or competition.

"Well, I see why you did it." nodded Rose, and grinned at Albus playfully. "But I hope you won't lose lots of money tomorrow.

Albus let out a laugh, placing a kiss on his cousin's forehead. Rose grimaced, pretending to be disgusted by his action, then the stranger came into her sight again. She arched an eyebrow, gulping down Al's firewhiskey.

"Who's that guy?"

Albus followed her gaze, tilting his head, then he took the glass out of Rose's hand and walked to the drinks with Rose on his side. "That, my dear cousin, is Dimitri Krum." He stated quietly.

"Dimitri who?" A blank expression made its way to Rose's face.

"Krum." Albus informed Rose, while he poured firewhiskey in the glass, after he made sure his parents' attention was fully Lily's at that moment. Albus and Rose were both sixteen, but the parents went mad when they tried to drink alcohol in fron of them. "He's the son of Viktor Krum."

"Since when Viktor Krum has a son?" Rose couldn't help but stare at the tall boy. She had to admit he was quite handsome. He was now talking to Victoire and Teddy. Rose could tell, Teddy was not impressed his girlfriend ignored him and talked to Dimitri instead.

"Aunt Fleur invited him over. He's gonna do his final year in Hogwarts. Alice overheard uncle Neville and aunt Hannah talking about him the day before."

"That's-" Rose didn't know what to say. She took a glass from Al automatically, and continued starring at Dimitri. He was wearing casual muggle jeans with a white shirt. His hair fell into his eyes, but Rose could see he was starring at her as well. "That's interesting. I have to go." Albus lifted his eyebrows in confusion, but he didn't stop Rose from leaving.

Rose hurried to the table full of food where Dimitri couldn't see her like something terrible chased her.  
When she felt comfortable in her own skin again, Rose let herself look around in the room for the first time. She could see James, Fred and Louis talking, more like plotting something, in the other side of the room, occasionally glancing at Lily and Alex, who were now talking to Rose's parents. Clearly, everybody was satisfied with the food. So much that only a single cupcake was on a plate that supposed to be full of cakes.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" sounded a voice behind Rose, that was familiarly hoarse and mocking. "You have your eyes on the exact same cupcake as I do."

When Rose turned around she almost dropped her glass and felt a strange feeling in her stomach, that she couldn't identify. Her heart pounded slightly faster in her chest, but she ignored it, blaming it on the alcohol.  
Rose was grateful it was almost dark outside, so she hoped Scorpius Malfoy wasn't aware of the disturbed expression she tried to get off her face. Rose pushed back her long, wavy hair behind her shoulders before fixing her dress, that felt just a bit too short at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" Rose thought it would be safer, if she put the glass on the table.

"Teddy invited me." Scorpius leaned against the wall, smirking down at Rose. "Since, you know, we are cousins. Now back to the cupcake. Why is that when I want something, you want it as well?"

"Why are we friends again?" Rose snapped, taking a step closer to Scorpius.

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore, he bursted out laughing as he saw Rose's outrage. He took a loose curl in between his fingers and tucked it behind Rose's ear light. "There are several reasons, Rosalie. Me being incredibly hot is one of them."

She was glad her father didn't see that certain movement of Scorpius' because then he would have thrown a fit and the party was actually a casual bonding time for the clan and the family's friends like the Longbottoms and the Scamanders.

"Don't flatter yourself." Rose puched Scorpius in the shoulder to cover the awkward feeling Scorpius brought on her. "You're nothing special."

"Fiona Parkinson said something different to me the night before the OWLs." He was so unbelievable. He had to make her feel uncomfortable in her own home. She couldn't do anything else than ignore it.

"Well, she obviously lied. I mean, everybody knows Louis is particularly a god."

"But he dates a French girl who goes to Beauxbatons, right? He's off-limits. I'm not."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Scorp." giggled Rose, feeling dizzy from the firewhiskey. She lost her balance and had to grab onto Scorpius not to fall. She blushed, despite all her efforts and she hated it.

Scorpius examined her for a minute, placing his hands on her hips to steady her. "How much have you been drinking? You seem to be just too happy to be near me. That's very unlikely. I was thinking you would bicker with me about the OWLs."

"Nah." rolled her eyes Rose. " It's Dimitri's fault, I guess." Scorpius looked at her like she had killed his puppy, shaking his head. When Alice came so close to them that she could have seen them in that controversial position, Scorpius dragged Rose to the staircase and helped her up to her room.

"Maybe you should sleep." Where his hand touched Rose's arm, it felt like something was burning her skin. She knew she wasn't so drunk she couldn't stand or walk on a straight line, but she let Scorpius force her up to her room.

"I wonder if Alex survives the night or not." chuckled Rose. She didn't notice how tired she was until she curled up on her bed, watching Scorpius as he sat on the edge of the bed. They didn't even bother to turn the lights on.

"He'll be fine." murmured Scorpius. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, yeah?

Rose let out a painful moan as she sat up so she could see his face. The image of Dimitri Krum's eyes came to her mind and realized how different they were from Scorpius'. Dimitri's were black like the night sky and Scorpius' were pale blue, like Lily's dress. Sometimes, when he was upset they turned grey. Rose pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Don't mention it."

"Why?" asked Scorpius, frowning down at her. "I thought you were excited about it."

"No..." Chuckled Rose, pulling on the cover with her hand just to do something. "I'm excited about beating you. Again. They bet on us, you know. "

A huge smirk broke out of Scorpius's face. "Really? And who bet on me?"

"Albus." responded Rose. "Poor boy is going to lose tons of money." As Rose looked up she noticed how close his face was to hers. Rose laid her head on her knees, looking back up at Scorpius. His eyes were noticeably grey and Rose wondered what had caused the change this time. "Next time he'll think twice before doing such a thing I can promise you that.

Scorpius watched her silently before standing up abruptly. Rose was surprised how disappointed she felt when he moved away from her. She unwrapped her arms, thinking of how mad Ron Weasley would be if he caught them both in her room.

"Talking about promises. I have to find Teddy." mumbled Scorpius, then stormed out of the room, leaving Rose alone with her thought.

May the best win.


End file.
